


Rules For Surviving Sunndydale And Beyond

by Iron



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Because this sorta makes sense, Rules, will be added to at my leisure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron/pseuds/Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rules to surviving Sunnydale. </p>
<p>20. 	People only notice what they want to, and when they can’t do that they pretend it never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules For Surviving Sunndydale And Beyond

1\. Don’t walk through graveyards at night. 

2\. If you’re from Sunnydale, it doesn’t matter where you go – you’ll always be the toughest human around.

3\. But always remember that the demons are tougher. 

4\. Your friends die. Don’t linger on it, because it might lead you to do something rash. 

5\. Old books are dangerous. Don’t read the things in them out loud. 

6\. If you don’t know what it is, don’t touch it. It might turn you into something or cause the apocalypse. 

7\. Don’t follow hot guys into alleyways unless you want to end up dead. 

8\. Don’t question the amount of death-from-neck-rupture. It isn’t worth it. 

9\. You probably won’t live to see graduation, so live for the moment. 

10\. Strange things happen all the time. Usually it can be traced back to Buffy Summers.

11\. The Bronze is the only place worth going to in Sunnydale; strangely, it is also the only one no one has died in. Yet. 

12\. Magic is dangerous. Don’t even pretend. 

13\. The most armed people in Sunnydale are the mailmen. 

14\. The second most armed is the school librarian. 

15\. Just. Don’t question it. Don’t question anything. It’s an easy way to get killed. 

16\. Not everyone you meet wearing stage makeup and bad masks is a bad person. Unfortunately, being a good person doesn’t mean they won’t eat your face the first chance you get. 

17\. If you find a kitten, keep it. It could save your life. 

18\. It doesn’t matter if you’re lesbian, or gay, or straight. It’s possibly the only upside to living in Sunnydale. 

19\. Don’t let your children play alone outside. 

20\. People only notice what they want to, and when they can’t do that they pretend it never happened. 

21\. Move on. Let it go. Forget it. Tomorrow is another day, and another day worth living. 

22\. Sacrificing yourself never really helped anyone for long. Better you survive to help your friend later, too.

23\. Stalling is the best tactic. No matter what. 

24\. Always mind your own business. 

25\. Humans can be worse than demons.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be added to at leisure. Comments and suggestions welcome and appreciated!


End file.
